


911 спешит на помощь!

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Дженсен-боттом кинк-фест на заявку: "Дженсен любит игрушки большого размера. Во время острого удовольствия у него застрял особо технологичный девайс в одном месте. Он вынужден вызвать 911. Джаред – стажер скорой помощи, и у него такое в первый раз. Старшие коллеги дают ему возможность решить проблему Дженсена самостоятельно и оставляют их наедине. Кингсайз. ХЭ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	911 спешит на помощь!

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** NecRomantica  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Ничего не мое, даже Мистер Биг!

С самого начала это была чертовски плохая идея. Дженсен знал это. И не просто знал, жопой чуял! И все же почему-то позволил шантажистке Данниль себя уговорить. Не то чтобы ему плохо жилось после расставания с Майклом, вовсе нет! Редкий секс без обязательств по всем параметрам был круче постоянного бойфренда, который в один прекрасный день вдруг оказался женат. А когда не было времени, чтобы расслабиться в клубе, сняв парня на ночь, на помощь всегда приходил богатый арсенал игрушек. Дженсен по праву гордился своей коллекцией вибраторов, дилдо, шариков и прочих анальных радостей. Но почему-то своенравная подруга считала, что для полного счастья ему нужны «нормальные, полноценные отношения, с чувствами». И теперь ему приходилось таскаться на свидания вслепую с мужиками, которых она отобрала для него на сайте знакомств.

Первый, Патрик, был без преувеличения шикарен. Обаятелен, хорош собой и с чувством юмора. Дженсен уже готов был признать, что затея Данниль не так плоха, как он думал поначалу, когда Патрик вдруг сообщил, что женат, но практикует с супругой свободные отношения. Так и выяснилось, что Дженсен все еще плохо реагирует на слово «жена».

Второй, Майкл, не понравился ему сразу. Ну, во-первых, что за дурацкое имя? Во-вторых, он трепался без остановки, и к концу обеда у Дженсена так разболелась голова, что ему даже врать не пришлось, придумывая отмазку. М-да, кажется, имя «Майкл» он тоже все еще не очень хорошо переносил.

Третий – и последний, как Дженсен поклялся Данниль, себе и всем святым угодникам – оказался идеалом. Том совершенно точно был свободным, милым, умным и, к тому же, внимательным собеседником. Кроме того, он был… кхе-кхе… большой. Во всяком случае, обтягивающая футболка и узкие джинсы давали хорошую пищу воображению. Дженсен уже предвкушал, как пригласит Тома к себе домой, стащит с него одежду и от души прокатится на его члене, когда его постигло разочарование года – да что там года, разочарование века! – Том предпочитал быть снизу! Быстренько сунув в руки опешившему парню номер телефона предыдущего кавалера, Дженсен смылся домой, зализывать раны.

– Нет, Харрис, больше никаких свиданий! – Дженсен налил себе виски и устало опустился на жутко неудобный и жутко дорогой дизайнерский диван в просторной гостиной. – Это был последний раз, смирись.

Данниль продолжала упорно что-то ему впаривать, но Дженсен просто захлопнул крышку телефона и запихнул его между диванными подушками, чтобы не слышать звонков, когда подруга будет – а она будет! – снова и снова названивать ему.

– Иисусе, с таким агрегатом – и быть снизу! – горестно вздохнул Дженсен, все еще пытаясь переварить полученную ранее информацию.

Про то, что у него и самого немаленькие размеры, он предпочитал в данный момент не вспоминать, мир и так был слишком несправедлив к Дженсену Эклзу в последнее время. Он отставил в сторону виски, который даже не пригубил, и направился в ванную, по дороге сбрасывая с себя пиджак, галстук и прочие детали гардероба.

После теплой ванны с морской солью жизнь показалась лишь чуть менее серой. Ну, ничего, Дженсен знал универсальный способ заставить ее заиграть красками. Достав из верхнего ящика письменного стола ключ, Дженсен прошел в спальню и отпер шкаф, в котором хранились его игрушки. Очевидно, разочарование от сегодняшней встречи было слишком сильным, поэтому обычные муки выбора не терзали, и Дженсен практически сразу потянулся к черному пупырчатому вибратору. Это была новинка его коллекции, до сих пор не опробованная из-за поистине гигантского размера, но когда, если не сегодня?

Прихватив флакон со смазкой, презерватив и «Мистера Бига» – как справедливо значилось на упаковке вибратора – Дженсен забрался в кровать, которую все, кому довелось ее увидеть, дружно именовали не иначе как траходромом. Ну да, Дженсен был убежден – размер имеет значение. Во всем.

Широко раскинув ноги, Дженсен неспеша растягивал себя. В голове невольно возник образ высокого мускулистого парня, подозрительно напоминающего предателя Тома. Ну, хоть на что-то этот лузер сгодился, и на том спасибо.

Вибратор вошел в него полностью далеко не сразу, но Дженсен никогда прежде не испытывал такого охуенного чувства заполненности. Он, не сдерживаясь, стонал, вгоняя искусственный член все глубже с каждым толчком, пот застилал глаза, но он не собирался отвлекаться, чтобы смахнуть его.

– Дженни, солнышко, с тобой все в порядке? – вдруг спросил отчаянно вбивавшийся в него воображаемый Том, и Дженсен от ужаса чуть не свалился с кровати. Мужики в его эротических фантазиях не называли его солнышком, и уж тем более не говорили слащавым женским голосом.

– Дженсен, я знаю, что ты дома! – раздался голос Данниль из-за двери. – Я вхожу.

Дженсен едва успел отключить вибратор и натянуть одеяло до подбородка, когда в спальню ворвалась кара господня в лице надоедливой подруги, которая тут же принялась лопотать что-то о сволочах-мужиках.

– Ты охренела? – перебил ее Дженсен, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

– Прости, что? – опешила та. – Я пришла тебя поддержать!

– Уйди.

– Но, Дженсен…

– Просто уйди.

– Вот так и делай добро людям! – бросила Данниль, развернулась и вышла из комнаты, цокая каблуками по паркету. Затем яростно грохнула входная дверь. И все затихло.

– Ну что, Мистер Биг, можем опять развлекаться, – пробормотал Дженсен, впрочем, не особо испытывая желание продолжать. – Или не можем…

Настроение окончательно испортилось, однако вечер пятницы еще не закончился, и при желании вполне можно было пойти в ночной клуб, снять кого-то и вволю потрахаться. Дженсен откинул одеяло и потянул за рукоятку вибратора, чтобы вытащить его. Однако ничего не произошло – тот остался на месте. Дженсен дернул сильнее и тут же взвыл от боли. Невероятно, но девайс…

– …застрял?! – неверяще переспросил Дженсен и, при очередной попытке вытащить прибор, снова скорчился от спазма. – Поздравляю, мистер Эклз, у вас отличные шансы стать номинантом на премию Дарвина! Бля!

И все же умирать молодым отчаянно не хотелось, да и перспектива, что на его могиле напишут «Пал смертью храбрых в битве с анальным вибратором», не слишком радовала. Поэтому, кое-как перевернувшись на бок, Дженсен подтащил к себе стоявший на прикроватной тумбочке нетбук и вбил в поисковике фразу «Вибратор застрял в заднице». Гугл поведал ему несколько печальных историй, в комментариях к которым веселились бессердечные сволочи, обогатил его парочкой новых демотиваторов, но в конце концов сжалился и выдал ссылку на сайт с практическими советами.

Дженсен честно попытался расслабиться, вспоминая технику правильного дыхания, которую изучал на занятиях йогой, затем вылил на промежность практически весь флакон смазки, пытаясь немного растянуть проход, но это не помогло ему вытащить девайс. Оставался только один выход – обратиться за медицинской помощью. Потому что, если верить гуглу, на премию Дарвина он все равно претендовать не мог, так как был далеко не первым, с кем произошла подобная фигня. Не то чтобы это утешало, впрочем. Схватив лежавший там же, на тумбочке, мобильный, Дженсен немного поколебался и набрал 911, уповая, что в больницу его не увезут. Иначе Харрис не жить.

Кажется, оператор службы спасения подавилась чаем – или кофе, ну или что она там пила – когда Дженсен поведал ей, в чем заключалась его проблема. Дженсен надеялся лишь, что она не захлебнется, потому что должен же был кто-то его спасти от мучительной смерти. Впрочем, Аманда – так звали его собеседницу – быстро пришла в себя и пообещала безотлагательно выслать к нему машину скорой помощи. Выключив теперь уже бесполезный нетбук, Дженсен подтянул одеяло повыше. Оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что Данниль в сердцах не додумалась запереть дверь на замок. Перспектива скакать через всю квартиру с искусственным членом в заднице, чтобы открыть врачам, не слишком-то воодушевляла.

Однако когда бригада скорой помощи объявилась на пороге его дома – хвала богам, рассерженная Данниль не заперла-таки дверь! – Дженсен понял, что его мучения не заканчиваются, а только начинаются. В его спальне находился самый потрясающий парень в мире – и именно тогда, когда у Дженсена застрял вибратор в заднице! Ну, то есть вместе с ним прибыли еще двое мужчин, постарше, но Дженсен даже не попытался запомнить их имена и лица, потому что никак не мог отвести взгляда от шелковистых волос, доходящих почти до плеч, атлетической фигуры, обтянутой белым халатом, и очаровательной, немного смущенной улыбки. Чем он так провинился в прошлой жизни, что мужчина мечты встретился на его пути в тот момент, когда он был наиболее жалок и непривлекателен?! Дженсен горько вздохнул, упиваясь жалостью к себе.

– Не переживай, приятель, не ты первый – не ты последний, – добродушно посмеиваясь, произнес один из спутников Аполлона.

– Ага, мне намного легче, – пробормотал Дженсен, чувствуя, как горят щеки и кончики ушей.

– Ладно, чтобы ты так не смущался, мы с Билли, пожалуй, подождем внизу, в машине, а тобой займется Джаред.

– Что?! – воскликнул Идеал, стремительно краснея.

– Джаред – наш стажер, талантливый врач и хороший парень, он тебе поможет, – невозмутимо продолжал тот.

– Но, Гарри, я…

– …отлично справишься, Джаред! – ухмыльнулся тот. – Ждем внизу. Если поймешь, что нужно хирургическое вмешательство, позвони, и мы вернемся. Удачи, парни!

– Хирургическое вмешательство? – переспросил Дженсен, чувствуя, как его знобит.

– Эй, не слушай Гарри, – попытался подбодрить его все еще пунцовый Джаред. – Я все сделаю, не волнуйся. Как тебя зовут?

– Дженсен. Но можешь звать меня просто – Придурок с самотыком в жопе.

– Приятно познакомиться, Дженсен, а я Джаред, – мягко улыбнулся Джаред, словно не замечая его грубости.

– Да уж, приятней не бывает, – фыркнул Дженсен.

– Ладно, давай посмотрим, что там у тебя, – Джаред откинул одеяло. – О!

– Джаред, познакомься, это Мистер Биг. Мистер Биг, поздоровайся с Джаредом, – нервно хохотнул Дженсен.

– Как ты его запихнул, он же огромный? – изумленно пробормотал Джаред.

– А ты откуда знаешь?

– Видел… в секс-шопе, – тот покраснел, кажется, до корней волос.

– Так ты предпочитаешь?.. – Дженсен боялся поверить в свою удачу.

– Ну, вообще-то я больше сверху люблю. Правда, не все соглашаются, я… ну, не маленький, короче.

Дженсен старательно задавил рвущийся из горла крик радости и, плюнув на приличия – все равно терять уже нечего – сообщил:

– А я только снизу и предпочитаю кингсайз, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

– Боже, пожалуйста, не продолжай, мне нужно думать о работе, – простонал Джаред и положил руку ему на живот, поглаживая круговыми движениями. – Постарайся максимально расслабиться. Окей?

Дженсен закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Ладонь Джареда была теплой и сильной, и вслед за ее движениями в животе медленно закручивалось болезненное возбуждение.

– Дженсен, я же сказал расслабиться, – усмехнулся вдруг Джаред.

– Ага, а сам начал лапать. Я ведь не железный!

– Буду считать это комплиментом.

– Как тебе будет угодно, только вытащи эту хреновину из меня! – простонал Дженсен.

– Но-но! Побольше уважения к Мистеру Бигу! – Джаред взял флакон со смазкой и выдавил ее в ладонь, растирая пальцами, чтобы согреть.

Завороженный зрелищем, Дженсен совершенно забыл съязвить в ответ. Лишь сглотнул, почувствовав осторожное прикосновение к промежности, и шумно задышал.

– Боже, какой ты узкий, – хрипло пробормотал Джаред, пальцами обводя основание вибратора по кругу. – Ну же, малыш, давай, расслабься для меня, я знаю, ты можешь принять и больше.

Дженсен непроизвольно вильнул бедрами навстречу его руке. Отчаянно хотелось подрочить себе, а еще лучше – чтобы это сделал Джаред, но попросить он не рискнул.

– Ты совсем мне не помогаешь, – покачал головой тот, глядя на его возбужденный член.

– Я не специально, просто ты… такой… – пробормотал Дженсен и едва не взвыл от неожиданности, когда Джаред вдруг, улыбнувшись, склонился к его паху и обвел языком головку. – Обооожедааа!

Джаред крепко прижал его бедра к постели и насадился ртом на член так, что тот уперся головкой в горло, а затем отстранился.

– Нет-нет, пожалуйста, – захныкал Дженсен. – Еще!

– Ну, если ты так просишь, – пробормотал Джаред и начал сосать, сильно, умело, втягивая щеки, продолжая при этом ласкать его сжавшийся вход.

Дженсен толкался во влажный горячий рот, стонал, матерился, зарывался пальцами в шелковистые волосы и умолял, сам не понимая о чем, лишь бы не прекращалось это блаженство. В последнюю секунду он все же успел просипеть «Господи, я сейчас…», но Джаред его понял и сразу отстранился, заменив рот рукой. Выгнувшись дугой над постелью, Дженсен кончил и обессиленно закрыл глаза. Шевелиться он не мог, даже сперму вытереть с живота не было сил.

– Вот так, хорошо, – пробормотал Джаред, поглаживая его бедра, а затем потянул вибратор на себя, и тот сразу поддался, выскочил плавно и без малейших усилий. – Я же говорил, что надо просто расслабиться.

– Наконец-то, – простонал Дженсен, которому хотелось разрыдаться от невероятного чувства легкости, сразу же затопившего все его тело.

– Хороший мальчик, – улыбнулся Джаред и поднялся на ноги. – Я сейчас вернусь, никуда не уходи.

Дженсен словно сквозь вату слышал шум воды в ванной, шаги по его спальне, хлопанье дверцы шкафа и изумленный возглас – очевидно, Джаред обнаружил его коллекцию – но ему было все равно, он парил где-то на седьмом небе и совершенно не хотел возвращаться на грешную землю. Прикосновение влажного полотенца к животу заставило его открыть глаза, а горящий взгляд Джареда напомнил, что не стоит забывать о благодарности.

– Теперь моя очередь, – произнес он, положив руку на вздыбленную ширинку Джареда, и попытался сесть.

– Э, нет, лежи, – Джаред мягко толкнул его обратно на подушку. – Отдыхай.

– А как же ты?

– Меня парни ждут внизу, помнишь? – Джаред провел пальцем по его животу, очертил контуры мягкого уже члена, чуть помассировал яички и спустился к промежности, слегка надавливая по краям все еще открытого входа. – Невероятно, в тебе была эта гигантская хреновина, а твоя дырка уже снова такая узкая.

Дженсен следил за его действиями, затаив дыхание, отчаянно желая, чтобы Джаред не уходил.

– Я тут подумал… – тот убрал руку и опять превратился в смущенного стажера скорой помощи. – У меня через два часа заканчивается смена…

– Да! – выпалил Дженсен.

– Но ты даже не дослушал…

– Что бы ты ни предложил, я согласен.

– Послушный мальчик, – Джаред наклонился над ним и поцеловал, жадно, сильно, многообещающе. – В полночь буду у тебя.

Дженсен кивнул, с трудом веря, что все это происходит не во сне. Джаред послал ему воздушный поцелуй и скрылся за дверью. Повалявшись немного в постели, Дженсен встал и отправился в ванную, прихватив Мистера Бига. Надо было хорошенько вычистить игрушку и поставить ее на место, кажется, теперь она ему нескоро понадобится…

**Счастливый конец**


End file.
